reconstruire
by Louise Malone
Summary: comment les mensonges peuvent devenir réalité... Ne tient pas compte de l'épilogue du 7 tome.
1. se sortir d'un mauvais pas

Draco Malfoy n'avait pas vu venir les problèmes.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, ses parents et lui s'étaient repliés sur eux-mêmes.

Ils passaient leur temps au manoir, mais Draco, au bout d'un an avait osé mettre le nez dehors.

Et il avait découvert que le monde s'était reconstruit, ni vraiment mieux, ni vraiment pire qu'avant.

Et il y avait sa place.

Les Malfoy avaient certes perdu leur honneur, leur pouvoir et leur crédibilité, mais ils avaient conservé leur manoir et leur argent.

Draco, comme ses parents avant lui, n'avaient pas besoin de travailler.

Il prit l'habitude de passer la quasi-totalité de son temps avec son ami Blaise Zabini, que la fortune de sa mère mettait également à l'abri des contingences matérielles.

Ils occupaient souvent leurs journées à parler et lire, pratiquer la magie, se promener.

Et ils passaient une bonne partie de leurs soirées dans un pub sorcier respectable élégamment nommé « au chaudron d'or » et, vu les prix pratiqués, il fallait effectivement pouvoir se permettre de le fréquenter.

Draco, comme tout jeune homme normalement constitué, avait des besoins physiques à assouvir. Il en était de même pour Blaise.

Tous deux se rendirent compte assez vite que leurs physiques leur permettaient d'attirer de jeunes demoiselles, toutes excitées par leur statut d'anciens mange morts, mais qui disparaissaient assez vite quand elles se rendaient compte que ni Blaise ni Draco n'étaient équipés de sexes crachant du feu, ou autres joyeusetés physiques qu'elles attribuaient visiblement aux ex mange morts.

Mais cela ne les dérangeaient pas outre mesure, passer un bon moment en compagnie de créatures peu farouches leur suffisait amplement.

Draco eut 20 ans le 5 juin.

Le 6, les ennuis commencèrent.

Comme tous les soirs, il dînait en compagnie de ses parents, dans la lugubre salle à manger du manoir.

Depuis la fin de la guerre et la libération des elfes de maison, les repas étaient assez surprenants chez les Malfoy.

Ils mangeaient comme toujours dans des assiettes de la plus fine porcelaine, buvaient dans des verres du plus pur cristal, et leurs serviettes étaient en soie damassée, mais le contenu de leurs assiettes laissait souvent à désirer.

Narcissa Malfoy avait du se mettre à la cuisine après le départ des elfes, aucune cuisinière n'acceptant de travailler pour eux.

Le résultat était souvent …étonnant.

Ce soir là, Draco peinait à déglutir de la purée qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à du plâtre froid, et partiellement durcit, quand sa mère proposa, d'un faux air innocent qu'il connaissait bien, qu'il invite Pansy Parkinson à manger un de ces jours.

Draco manqua en lâcher sa fourchette.

« Que j'invite Pansy ? Mais pourquoi faire ? »

Ce fut son père qui répondit, trop heureux d'abandonner son platre-sa purée :

« Fils. Tu as eu 20 ans. Il est temps pour toi de te trouver une épouse. L'honneur des Malfoy n'est…plus ce qu'il était. Grâce à toi nous pouvons reconstruire notre famille, retrouver la place qui était la notre dans le monde des sorciers. Pour cela nous avons besoin d'un nouveau départ. Marie toi, donne un héritier au nom des Malfoy et notre famille sera à nouveau respectable. »

Draco sentit une pesanteur dans son estomac, sans qu'il sache s'il devait l'attribuer à la purée de sa mère ou au discours de son père.

Il garda toutefois une retenue tout Malfoyenne, et conclut la discussion en murmurant :

« Je vais y penser »

Sur quoi, il alla rejoindre Cherry, une brunette qui, bien qu'issue de Poufsouffle, n'avait rien contre passer quelques heures agréables avec un Serpentard.

Dès le lendemain soir ses parents remirent le sujet sur le tapis.

Tous les soirs, avec une régularité navrante, ils lui rappelaient ses devoirs de dernier des Malfoy.

Draco aimait ses parents.

Il aimait également sa vie de facilité et de plaisir.

Il savait qu'il lui fallait trouver une solution pour calmer ses parents, surtout depuis que sa mère commençait à énumérer avec insistance des noms de cousines éloignées…

Abattu, il finit par en parler à Blaise Zabini.

Ce soir-là, le 12 juillet, donc à peine plus d'un mois après le début de ce harcèlement au mariage, Draco en était réduit à se demander s'il n'allait pas faire croire à ses parents qu'il était gay…

Installés à une table reculée au chaudron d'or, Draco raconta à Blaise ses ennuis.

Celui-ci rit un bon quart d'heure, avant de réfléchir avec son meilleur ami à la manière de le tirer de ce mauvais pas.

« En fait, l'idéal serait que tu leur dises sortir avec une fille qu'ils ne peuvent pas supporter…Comme ça ils te lâcheraient un peu ! »

« Je peux leur dire sortir avec une moldue … »

« Ils te croiront ?! »

« Non…Ils n'y croiront pas non plus pour une née moldue… »

« Alors il te faut une sorcière de sang pur, mais dont la fréquentation est insupportable »

Draco réfléchit un long moment.

La première personne à qui il avait pensé était Luna Lovegood. Mais celle-ci avait passé plusieurs mois emprisonnée dans la cave du manoir et même cette fille ne sortirait pas avec lui après ça. Ses parents ne le croiraient pas.

Par association d'idées, il pensa alors à Ginny Weasley, la meilleure amie de Lovegood .

Elle faisait partie de l'équipe des Harpies et elle était particulièrement douée.

Elle était célibataire, pour autant que le sache Draco, qui ne l'avait pas revue autrement qu'en photo à la une de la gazette du sorcier depuis la bataille finale.

Il sourit à Blaise d'un air carnassier :

« Weasley… »

Lui murmura-t-il.

Blaise le regarda d'un air affolé :

« Il est avec Granger ! Et je croyais que tu ne voulais pas faire croire à tes parents que tu es gay finalement ?! »

« Pas Ron ! La petite peste ! Ginny ! »

Le visage de Blaise fut à son tour éclairé d'un sourire ironique :

« Parfait ! C'est tout simplement parfait ! Elle est célibataire ? »

« Je crois, oui. Depuis que Potter est à St Mangouste pour soigner sa dépression c'est connu de tout le monde que c'est Chang qui va lui tenir la main tous les jours, pas la petite Weasley ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes trinquèrent joyeusement.


	2. machination

Draco rentra chez lui particulièrement satisfait.

Le lendemain matin il lu avec attention la gazette du sorcier. Une photo de Ginny Weasley était une fois de plus à la une, cette fille était un attrapeur hors pair, ce que Draco savait parfaitement pour avoir joué contre elle à Poudlard.

L'article mentionnait que Ginny avait une fois de plus donné la victoire à son équipe. Il y avait également une petite interview de Ginny, qui affirmait ne pas avoir de petit ami, elle précisait même vivre en collocation avec sa meilleure amie.

Bon, elle vivait avec Lovegood, c'était parfait. Il pourrait ainsi expliquer à ses parents pourquoi il ne pouvait pas aller la voir trop souvent…

Le lendemain soir, Draco descendit solennellement à la salle à manger, après s'être composé un visage de circonstance.

Il espérait seulement réussir à ne pas éclater de rire.

Il s'assit, comme d'habitude en face de sa mère, son père étant en bout de table, à sa gauche.

Il retint un soupir en découvrant la bouillie bizarre au fond du plat.

Il leva un sourcil interrogatif et sa mère précisa :

« Du ragoût de pommes de terre… »

Il en avala une bouchée, puis but précipitamment un grand verre d'eau.

Il mangerait plus tard, au chaudron d'or.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il s'adressa à ses parents, sans les regarder :

« Maman,papa, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer. Je fréquente une jeune fille »

Son père lui adressa un sourire et sa mère lui prit la main à travers la table.

« Néanmoins, je ne pense pas que vous allez approuver notre relation… »

Ses parents changèrent de tête .

« C'est une moldue ? » interrogea vivement son père.

« Non ! C'est un sang pur. »

Lucius et Narcissa sourirent.

« Néanmoins, vous ne l'appréciez pas, ni elle, ni sa famille… »

Ses parents demeurèrent muets,subitement inquiets.

Serrant les poings pour garder un visage impassible, Draco asséna le coup fatal :

« C'est Ginny Weasley »

Il rentra la tête dans les épaules, attendant les hurlements.

Ceux-ci ne venant pas il risqua un œil en direction de son père.

Celui-ci passa du rouge écarlate,avant de devenir blanc comme un linge, puis sa couleur s'approcha du vert délavé.

Sa mère posa une main manucurée sur le bras de Lucius,et ;bien qu'elle soit en train de déchiqueter sa serviette en soie damassée du bout des dents, elle murmura d'une voix tremblante :

« Nous sommes en vie Lucius, nous sommes en vie… »

C'était là, depuis la fin de la guerre, le leitmotiv de sa mère, qui les aidait à supporter leur place déchue tout autant que la cuisine de Narcissa.

Draco se racla la gorge :

« Je n'ai pas, euh, décidé sciemment cette relation. J'ai eu un coup de foudre. Vous comprendrez aisément que nous tenions notre amour caché. Personne d'autre que vous n'êtes au courant. Vous comprendrez également que je ne puisse vous la présenter… »

Son père retrouva un peu de sa prestance (la pensée, peut-être, qu'il allait avoir une bonne raison d'avoir l'appétit coupé et donc de ne pas manger le ragoût ?) :

« Draco…J'espère qu'il ne s'agit là que d'une liaison passagère, et uniquement…physique ? »

« Je ne saurais dire. J'y suis attaché. L'avenir nous le dira… »

Draco resta quelques minutes de plus à table, puis s'excusa.

« Tu vas la rejoindre ? »

Demanda sa mère.

« Oui. A demain »

Il transplana vers le chaudron d'or, mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de faire du mal à ses parents, aussi pénibles soient-ils avec cette idée de mariage.

Blaise arriva peur après.

Draco tenta de se consoler en pensant que,désormais, ses parents ne le harcèleraient plus.

Le lendemain soir le repas se déroula dans un silence de mort.

Draco avala ses endives tout rond, et tenta de dérider ses parents.

Sans grand succès.

Le surlendemain, à peine assis, il fut fort surpris de voir sa mère sourire.

Son père prit la parole.

« Draco…les temps ont changé. Ta mère et moi avons bien réfléchit. Tout ce qui compte, c'est ton bonheur. Et le fait que la petite Weasley est une sang pur. Elle est une héroïne de guerre,et sa fréquentation ne peut que t'être bénéfique,socialement parlant. En outre elle est très belle, et elle te donnera de magnifiques enfants. Alors nous avons décidé d'accepter votre relation, aussi difficile que cela soit pour nous. Nous la recevrons avec plaisir pour dîner, le soir ou cela lui conviendra. »

Draco resta saisi.

Il y avait comme un grain de sable dans les rouages de sa machination.

Et pas un petit.

Il noya vaguement le poisson, avant de se ruer vers le chaudron d'or,ou Blaise mit à nouveau un quart d'heure à calmer son fou rire.

Ils évoquèrent diverses possibilités :

annoncer à ses parents qu'il venait de rompre avec Ginny :ils recommenceraient immédiatement à le harceler.

- dire que Ginny refusait de les rencontrer :cela marcherait un temps, mais sa mère était très capable de rentrer en contact avec Ginny, ou la mère de celle-ci.

-faire boire du polynectar à Pansy pour qu'elle se fasse passer pour Ginny le temps d'une soirée, avec pour mission d'être horrible avec les parents de Draco : pas mal, mais comment se procurer un cheveu de la demoiselle ?

-demander directement à Ginny de venir manger au manoir avec pour mission d'être horrible avec les parents de Draco : et pourquoi pas aussi croire à cette invention moldue qu'était le Père Noël ?

-Gagner du temps. Oui, mais comment ?

Après plusieurs heures de discussion, ils résolurent que le mieux était sans doute de faire passer Pansy pour Ginny le temps d'une soirée.

Ils allaient se rendre à un match des Harpies, puis se débrouiller pour approcher Ginny de suffisamment prêt pour lui prendre un cheveu...


	3. face à la réalité

C'est ainsi que, le WE suivant, traînant derrière eux une Pansy amusée(ils lui avaient tout raconté,ayant besoin de son aide), ils se rendirent à Leeds, pour assister au match opposant les Harpies aux Amazones.

Les Harpies gagnèrent haut la main, en grande partie grâce à Ginny Weasley.

Ils se rendirent aux vestiaires, Pansy étant sortie avec un des coach de l'équipe ils purent approcher les joueuses.

Ginny était en train de signer des autographes et ils attendirent patiemment leur tour.

Quand Ginny les vit elle resta interdite.

La stupeur se changea en colère et elle se détourna d'eux.

Draco l'attrapa par l'épaule :

« Euh…Ginny ? Tu viens boire un verre avec nous ? »

Pansy et Blaise le regardèrent avec stupeur.

Ce n'était absolument pas ce qui était prévu.

« Non » répondit Ginny avec simplicité.

Mais Draco connaissait le point faible des Gryffondors. C'était leur courage et leur générosité. Et il connaissait également celui de Ginny : c'était sa curiosité.

« J'ai besoin de toi, vraiment »

Ginny se tourna vers lui.

Elle savait que Narcissa avait permis en grande partie la victoire de Harry, en mentant à Voldemort.

Elle savait qu'elle-même avait une dette envers la mère de Draco, qui avait regardé sa mère tuer sa propre sœur sans réagir,alors qu'elle aurait pu défendre Bellatrix et se débarrasser de Molly.

Alors elle serra les lèvres et dit :

« OK, un verre, un service. Et on est quitte à tout jamais »

Draco soupira de soulagement et ils attendirent en retrait la venue de Ginny.

Ils furent surpris de la voir revenir accompagnée de Luna et de Neville.

Mais ils comprirent que Ginny ne voulait pas se retrouver seule face à eux trois.

Neville les toisa avec mépris. Luna était, comme toujours, dans la lune.

Ils trouvèrent Neville changé, sur de lui ,plus grand et plus beau ; Ginny était elle aussi encore plus belle, ses cheveux étaient très longs,lui arrivant presque aux fesses ;Luna, elle était restée la même, seuls ses cheveux étaient peut-être un peu plus emmêlés.

Ginny et Luna se tenaient par la main, comme autrefois, à Poudlard.

Elles portaient toutes les deux un jean et un tee shirt gris foncé.

Neville arborait une chemise sombre qui lui allait bien.

Pansy ,Draco et Blaise, qui étaient vêtus de manière recherchée se sentirent étrangement mal à l'aise, devant les tenues décontractées mais seyantes de leurs anciens ennemis.

« Ou ? »

Demanda Neville d'un ton neutre.

« Pas en public » précisa Luna sans les regarder.

« Chez moi ? » proposa Pansy.

« Non » dit tranquillement Ginny.

« Alors chez moi ? » proposa Neville.

« Non plus ! » dit Luna.

Pour des raisons évidentes, Draco ne proposa pas le manoir.

Luna et Ginny échangèrent un regard .

Ginny sortit de son sac une raquette de ping pong , tous posèrent la main dessus et transplanèrent jusqu'à un petit appartement du centre de Londres.

Draco regarda autour de lui.

Le salon était encombré mais propre,et accueillent.

Luna fila vers ce qui devait être la cuisine et ils comprirent qu'ils se trouvaient chez Luna et Ginny.

Neville leur fit signe de s'asseoir du menton.

Ginny s'assit en face de Draco, et le regarda fixement.

Luna revint avec du thé, et une assiette de petits biscuits.

Neville mordit dans un biscuit et complimenta Ginny :

« Hé ! Tu les as encore mieux réussi que la dernière fois ! »

« Merci » dit Ginny sans cesser de regarder Draco d'un air suspicieux.

Blaise et Draco prirent un biscuit et se regardèrent du coin de l'œil.

Blaise s'adressa à Ginny :

« Je n'ai jamais mangé d'aussi bons biscuits ! Ils sont excellents ! »

Ginny ne lui répondit pas.

Luna, encore plus pale que d'habitude,vint s'asseoir à coté de Ginny. Celle-ci se poussa pour lui faire de la place sur son fauteuil et elles se prirent à nouveau par la main.

Luna posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Ginny et se mit à pleurer sans bruit.

Ginny contenait visiblement sa colère à présent. Elle caressa le dos de son amie et s'adressa à Draco :

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Je voudrais en finir ! »

Draco soupira et faillit faire marche arrière. Raconter ses déboires devant autant de gens le démoralisait.

Mais Blaise lui tapota le dos.

« Hum…mes parents me harcèlent depuis des semaines pour que je trouve une femme à épouser…Pour qu'ils me fichent la paix j'ai imaginé leur dire que je sortais avec une fille qu'ils ne pourraient pas accepter,e t,euh…Je leur ai dit sortir avec toi Ginny…Mais le problème c'est qu'ils ont bien réagit, et à présent ils veulent te connaître… »

Neville avait l'air prêt à étrangler Draco mais Ginny éclata subitement de rire.

« Et qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ? Que je rencontre tes parents ?! »

« Oui. Et que tu sois assez ignoble avec eux pour qu'ils ne désirent surtout pas te revoir, et qu'ils me fichent la paix »

« J'aurai droit à la cave comme Luna ? Ou au salon ? »

Blaise et Draco baissèrent la tête.

Luna pleurait toujours.

Draco se rappelait d'elle, dans cette cave, il se souvenait être allé lui donner à manger, il se rappelait son air détaché que démentaient parfois des larmes. Il s'était toujours senti mal. Pour elle, pour M . Ollivander , pour le gobelin…

Il regarda Luna. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait, elle.

Elle n'était pas riche, elle devait sans doute travailler…

Il se racla la gorge, mais ce fut Blaise qui parla :

« si...si c'était le camp adverse qui avait gagné, il est évident qu'aucun de vous trois ne serait plus en vie. Draco non plus. Pansy et moi…je ne sais pas…Nous avons tous du ressentiment. On peut en rester là, ou alors…Vivre, et ça implique d'accepter ce qui s'est passé et aller de l'avant. »

Le silence se fit un long moment.

Luna ne pleurait plus.

« Tes parents ont vraiment gobé que JE puisse sortir avec TOI Malfoy ? Après ce que vous a fait à ma meilleure amie ? Je ne sais même pas comment Luna peut rester dans la même pièce que toi ! »

Luna secoua ses mèches désordonnées :

« Eux ne m'ont rien fait Gin, je sais que Draco supportait mal la situation. Il ne nous regardait jamais en face »

« Tu es trop gentille Luna. A ta place je ne pourrais pas rester en face de lui. »

Dit Ginny avec colère.

Draco aurait bien voulu ne jamais avoir eu cette idée. La haine de Ginny et Neville était presque palpable.

« Je sais que je mérite des gifles » commença-t-il, pour tenter d'alléger l'atmosphère.

Ginny se leva alors et lui asséna une claque monumentale.

Draco eu l'impression que sa tête allait se détacher de son corps, et ses oreilles bourdonnèrent.

Le silence se fit encore plus assourdissant.

Ginny alla se rasseoir à coté de Luna, la tête baissée.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » lui demanda Pansy avec douceur.

« Même pas » répondit alors Ginny.

Neville regarda Draco d'un air las :

« Tu imagines vraiment qu'elle va aller manger chez tes parents avec toi ? »

« Non »

Ginny prit la parole :

« J'ai accepté de te rendre un service, parce que ta mère a aidé l'ordre, à la fin. Mais ne me demande pas …ça »

Draco se leva, plus désemparé qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des mois :

« Je suis désolé.Je n'avais pas mesuré votre souffrance. Je veux dire...Vous avez gagné, et je pensais...que vous seriez plus heureux que nous… »

« Mon frère est mort Malfoy »

« Oui, je comprends. Ma tante est morte, mon parrain aussi… »

Pansy s'était mise à pleurer.

Le silence s'épaissit encore.

Il y avait encore trop de rancoeurs entre eux.

Luna se dirigea vers la serpentarde et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

« Je n'aimerais pas être à votre place »

Dit Luna avec calme et sincérité.

Draco s'approcha de la serdaigle et la regarde bien en face, comme il ne l'avait peut-être jamais fait.

« Je te demande pardon »

Luna approuva de la tête.

Puis il fit face à Neville et Ginny :

« À vous aussi je demande pardon »

Blaise se leva et Pansy leur emboîta le pas.

Ils quittèrent l'appartement, mal à l'aise, et la dernière vision qu'ils emportèrent fut celle de Ginny Weasley, les joues couvertes de larmes de rage, les poings serrés.


	4. réfléchir

Ils se rendirent à l'appartement de Pansy, épuisés et démoralisés.

Ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à ce que tant d'émotions ressurgissent.

Draco se sentait mal. Revoir Luna avait été presque insupportable. Comment avait-il pu participer à tout ça, à l'époque? Comment avait-il pu se croire mieux que les autres?

S'il y avait une chose que Draco Malfoy avait compris au cours des deux années qui venaient de s'écouler, c'est que sans le pouvoir autrefois attaché à son nom, il n'était rien.

L'argent permettait certaines choses, le physique aussi, mais rien ne remplaçait ce que vous étiez vraiment, si vous étiez quelqu'un de bien.

Ginny Weasley était respectée dans le monde des sorciers.

Pas lui.

Plus lui.

Il le savait depuis deux ans, et si la première année cela avait été pratiquement insuportable, à présent il comprenait pourquoi.

Mais il avait 20 ans. Et ce n'était pas trop tard pour se racheter.

Il avait à nouveau envie de vivre. Plus seulement de survivre, certes agréablement, comme il le faisait depuis un an avec Blaise. Non, vivre. Se reconstruire.

Reconstruire, tout simplement.

Parce qu'une partie de ce qui avait été détruit l'avait été par sa faute.

Bien qu'il n'ai été qu'un gamin, il avait participé à cette guerre. Et pas du bon coté. Même s'il avait été poussé, influençé, manipulé, même s'il n'avait pas vraiment été consentant, même s'il avait évité certaines situations à Potter, ne serait ce qu'en évitant de le reconnaitre, lui et Granger et Weasley...

Il savait qu'il devait faire ses preuves.

A nouveau.

La première fois, heureusement,il n'avait pas eu le courage de le faire ou alors, justement , avait-il fait preuve d'un peu de lucidité et de clairvoyance, en étant incapble de tuer Dumbeldore...

A présent il se sentait mieux avec le fait de montrer sa valeur. Sa vraie valeur. De façons positive, à présent.

Il n'avait plus envie de mentir.

Il avait envie de vivre.

Draco s'était attendu à ce que les deux autres lui reprochent d'avoir changé de plan sans les en avertir mais ils n'échangèrent que quelques rares paroles. Chacun des trois était perdu dans ses pensées.

Ils burent du thé puis Blaise et Draco se rendirent au chaudron d'or, laissant Pansy qui avait déclaré avoir besoin d'un bon bain et d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Etrangement, Draco se sentait soulagé. Comme si ,à présent que l'abcès avait été crevé il pouvait enfin se regarder en face.

Ils burent du whisky pur feu, en quantité raisonnable, mais assez pour se détendre enfin.

Draco était bien avec Blaise. Il regardait son ami, qui réfléchissait, lui aussi, penché au dessus de son verre.

Le silence entre eux n'était pas pesant. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se prouver qu'ils étaient bien ensemble. Ils le savaient.

Ce qu'ils avaient fait l'un pour l'autre depuis deux ans ne se mesurait pas, cela se vivait.

Draco revoyait Ginny Weasley, ses poings serrés, sa rage.

Sa rage de vivre. Elle aussi se battait pour vivre.

Pour vivre mieux, pour prouver que le destin avait eu raison de la laisser vivre, quand tant d'autres étaient morts.

Draco le savait;il ressentait la même chose.

Quand on survit à une guerre si terrible, on doit prouver qu'on mérite d'être en vie.

Potter n'y arrivait pas.

Il n'avait plus de but.

Plus rien à quoi se racrocher.

Draco soupira.

Cette idée lui trottait dans la tête depuis des jours. Des mois.

Il devait aller voir Potter. Pour lui dire merci. Parce que Potter l'avait sauvé, lui, deux fois.

Et qu'il lui devait bien ça.

Au moins ça.

Il pensa à nouveau à Ginny. Il se rappelait les paroles de Pansy, des années auparavant:"même toi Blaise tu la trouves attirante"

Et c'était vrai. Elle avait toujours été attirante.

Mais jamais Draco ne se le serait avoué.

Parce qu'elle était une Weasley.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, les Weasley valaient plus que les Malfoy...

Il ferma les yeux et se souvint d'elle, lui répliquant acidement quand il l'insultait.

C'était ça qu'elle ressentait.

Ce que lui ressentait depuis deux ans.

Etre jugé sur son nom.

Il secoua la tête.

Il aurait voulu tout effacer, revenir en arrière, prendre conscience plus tot de certaines réalités de la vie .

Il n'arrivait pas à effacer la dernière image de Ginny, ses larmes, sa colère.

Cela l'oppressait.

Luna était plus calme quand ils étaient partis. Et Londubat les avaient regardés en face. Londubat n'était pas aussi coriace que Ginny.

Il était un héros, mais il était aussi un homme profondément gentil.

Enclin au pardon et à une certaine passivité.

Pas Ginny Weasley.

Ginny n'était pas quelqu'un de gentil .

Elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Elle était dure, froide, agressive.

Elle était aussi drole et agréable avec ses amis, mais elle était une terrible ennemie . Elle l'avait mainte fois prouvé. Et pas que lors de la bataille finale.

De tous les Weasley, elle avait été celle qu'il craignait le plus.

La seule ,aussi, qu'il ait admiré.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir chasser ce regard de colère sur son visage. De colère et de détresse.

Et elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser consoler, peut-être par Lovegood?

Il avait cru qu'elle était heureuse.

Plus que lui. Mais ça n'était pas le cas.

Pas plus qu'il n'avait été plus heureux, au temps de la grandeur des Malfoy, que les Weasley.

Il l'avait cru pourtant, à l'époque, et aujourd'hui aussi.

Il avait cru être plus heureux qu'elle, puis il avait cru qu'elle était plus heureuse que lui.

Il s'était toujours trompé.

La seule chose dont il était sur , c'est qu'auparavant il la jalousait.

Plus maintenant.

Maintenant...Il avait du mal à nommer les sentiments qu'il éprouvait.

Un reste de dépit, encore du ressentiment, sans doute une pointe d'envie, puis du désir, beaucoup de désir.

De la colère aussi. De la colère et du désir.

Mais plus de haine.

Il ne voulait plus ressentir de haine, pour personne. Il était fatigué de hair.

Il estimait que la seule personne vraiment haissable, Voldemort, était mort.

Il ne voulait plus perdre de temps à hair.

Mais il n'était pas sur d'être capable d'aimer.

Il aimait sa mère, plus que tout, il aimait son père, il aimait Blaise, il aimait aussi Pansy, ils étaient ses meilleurs amis. Il aimait Théo. Il aimait Millicent et Daphne, il aimait même Goyle.

Mais il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de tisser de nouveaux liens.

Avec d'anciens ennemis.

Il savait qu'il en avait envie.

Il avait envie de pouvoir croiser Granger ou Londubat et pouvoir les regarder en face, leur serrer la main et leur sourire.

Sans avoir honte. Sans repenser à la guerre.

Parce que quand les anciens bourreaux doivent cohabiter avec leurs anciennes victimes, il faut chasser le passé, le remplacer par d'autres liens.

Il savait à présent ce qu'il voulait.

Il voulait le pardon.

Il voulait que Potter lui pardonne.

Il voulait que Londubat, que les Weasley lui pardonnent.

Il voulait avant tout que Lovegood lui pardonne.

Il savait qu'elle le ferait . Elle l'avait sans doute déjà fait.

Il voulait que cela se sache.

Que tout le monde dise:

"Malfoy a changé.Il n'est plus un ancien mangemort qui se terre dans son manoir. Il est respectable à présent, il a des amis qui faisaient partis de l'ordre.

Malfoy n'est plus seulement un ancien magemort, d'ailleurs il a toujours été bien plus que ça."

Il avala la dernière goutte de son whisky.

Par ou commencer?

Comment changer l'image qu'on avait de lui?

Comment faire pour que Londubat cesse de ne voir en lui que l'insuportable Serpentard qui le harcelait, qui se moquait de lui?

"peut-être en lui -être en lui expliquant..."

se dit-il.

Peut-être que commencer par Neville serait une bonne idée.

Neville se méfirait, mais il accepterait de lui donner une chance.

Avec Ginny, c'était beaucoup moins sur.

Pourtant, c'est d'elle qu'il souhaitait le plus le pardon.

Au bout d'une heure, Blaise s'adressa à Draco ,sur de lui :

« J'y retourne, tu viens ? »

« Ou ça ? »

« Chez les filles. Je veux voir Luna… »

Draco regarda Blaise d'un air hébété.

« Tu veux dire que Luna te plait ? »

« Oui, j'ai envie de la connaître. Et toi, ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais été attiré par Ginny, tu ne l'as certainement pas choisie par hasard pour embobiner tes parents… »

Draco ne répondit pas. Blaise avait touché dans le mille. Mais cela allait un peu trop vite pour lui.

Mais il suivit son ami. Il voulait vraiment cesser de revoir l'expression de son visage : colère, souffrance.

Et cette vision ne s'effacerait que si elle était remplacée par une autre.

Il voulait se donner une chance de la voir autrement, pour pouvoir espérer dormir cette nuit.

Ils se rendirent à pied dans le centre de Londres.

Blaise frappa d'une main sure à la porte marquée « Lovegood-Weasley »

Luna vint ouvrir. Elle ne parut même pas surprise de les voir.

Ils entrèrent et Luna leur dit que Ginny était dans son bain.

Blaise s'approcha de Luna :

« Tu viens ? Je t'emmène boire un verre… »

Elle le regarda longuement, l'air impénétrable. Puis elle demanda avec douceur:

"tu veux te faire pardonner?"

"non"

"alors tu as pitié de moi?"

Blaise lui sourit:

"non! j'ai simplement envie de passer du temps avec toi."

Elle hocha la tête et se tourna vers Draco.

« Je tiendrai compagnie à Ginny en vous attendant… »

dit-il, Blaise et Luna sortirent et Draco resta seul dans le salon.

Il s'assit sur le canapé.

Il entendait Ginny Weasley chantonner dans la salle de bain.

Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il imaginait la tête de la belette quand elle s'apercevrait qu'il était là, et que Luna était partie avec Blaise.

Mais quand elle apparut dans le salon il sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher.

Elle était enveloppée dans une serviette de toilette qui cachait à peine ses seins et ses fesses.

Ses cheveux mouillés tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules.

Elle resta un instant médusée, avant de s'exclamer :

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?Et ou est Luna ? »

Il se leva, haletant, hypnotisé par la couleur de sa peau, l'arrondi de ses épaules et la longueur de ses jambes fuselées.

« Luna et Blaise sont allés faire un tour ensemble… »

Il s'approcha d'elle et elle ne recula pas.

Quand il fut prêt d'elle à la toucher il détacha la serviette, qui tomba aux pieds de Ginny.

Il admira ses seins sublimes, son ventre plat et sa féminité entièrement épilée.

Ginny avait le souffle court.

« Je te déteste »

Lui murmura-t-elle d'un air assuré.

« Moi aussi » lui répondit-il sur le même ton.


	5. se détester

Ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux, puis elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et il se pencha vers elle.

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent et ils luttèrent pour prendre le contrôle du baiser.

Leurs bouches n'étaient pas tendres, ni douces, mais elles étaient passionnées et exigeantes.

Haletants, ils se séparèrent, les yeux dans les yeux.

Ginny recula d'un pas, puis asséna pour la deuxième fois de la journée une gifle à Draco.

Celui-ci grimaça et la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche.

Cette fois elle le laissa prendre le contrôle du baiser.

Il quitta ses lèvres pour aller goûter ses seins et il sentit son sexe durcir encore en entendant les gémissements de Ginny.

Il les goba tour à tour, émerveillé par leur douceur.

Elle le repoussa à nouveau, hésitant visiblement.

"je voudrais pouvoir te dire que ce ne sera que du sexe, mais toi comme moi savons que ce ne sera pas le cas..."

lui dit Draco d'une voix pressante.

Elle refit un pas en avant et le tira vers elle par sa chemise.

Il la poussa à nouveau contre le mur et reprit là ou ils s'étaient arrétés.

Il joua un moment avec ses seins, faisant gémir et haleter sa partenaire.

Se baissant encore il alla trouver la chaleur de ses cuisses, qu'il lui fit écarter.

Il glissa un doigt en elle, exultant de la sentir déjà trempée.

Il joignit sa langue à ses doigts et elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Draco.

Incapable de se maîtriser elle sentit le plaisir monter en elle crescendo, et quand la jouissance la submergeât elle la cria sans retenue.

Il se redressa et vint trouver sa bouche.

« Tu as bon goût.. »

Elle s'attaqua aux boutons de sa chemise et il l'enleva ,l'arrachant presque tandis qu'elle déboutonnait déjà sa braguette.

Il se retrouva nu rapidement et elle s'accroupit à son tour, pour aller lécher le sexe érigé du jeune homme.

Il se crispa et ne put retenir un long gémissement.

Lui aussi passa ses doigts dans la chevelure de la jeune femme, la guidant dans la caresse.

Sentant venir le point de non retour il la souleva brusquement et la plaqua à nouveau contre le mur, la tenant par les fesses.

« Toi aussi tu as bon goût » lui dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Il donna un mouvement de rein et la pénétra d'emblée de toute sa longueur.

Ginny gémit sous la pression et quand il buta au fond de son ventre ils crièrent ensemble.

Il donna un rythme soutenu, la maintenant fermement contre le mur et allant et venant rapidement en elle.

Leurs lèvres se soudèrent et il accéléra encore ses mouvements. Quand la brûlure de leur corps se fit plaisir absolu ils crièrent leur jouissance dans la bouche l'un de l'autre.

Draco sorti doucement du corps de Ginny et reposa celle-ci par terre. Il la maintint contre lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne le repousse encore, muets l'un comme l'autre.

Mais, le prenant par la main, elle l'entraîna dans sa chambre.

Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit et s'embrassèrent avec fougue.

Rapidement Draco fut à nouveau prêt à la pénétrer et il la bascula sur le ventre.

Ginny se cambra et pleurnicha en sentant le membre dur de Draco prendre sa place en elle.

Elle tendit les hanches vers lui mais il l'immobilisa en maintenant ses hanches.

« C'est moi qui te prends ma belle… »

Elle haleta et ses mains se crispèrent sur les draps sous les poussées violentes du jeune homme.

Elle avait du mal à supporter la pression tant il s'enfonçait en elle avec rudesse.

Tournant la tête sur le coté elle n'y tint plus et se mit à geindre :

« Oh oui ! C'est bon ! C'est si fort ! Ooooh !!! »

Il déplaça sa main vers son ventre et alla malaxer son clitoris, l'amenant encore plus haut dans le plaisir.

Ginny se sentit partir et jouit longuement et violemment, hurlant sous la caresse et les coups de butoir de Draco.

Quand elle s'effondra sur le matelas, épuisée, il donna encore quelques coups de reins violents avant de jouir en criant, se déversant longuement en elle.

Il s'abattit à son tour sur le coté.

Spontanément ils s'enlacèrent, à bout de souffle.

« Je te déteste encore plus » dit Ginny, les larmes aux yeux.

« Moi aussi » répondit Draco.

Aucun des deux n'était dupe.

Ils s'embrassèrent furieusement, avant de se laisser aller dans le sommeil, collés l'un à l'autre.

Au petit matin, Draco se réveilla le premier.

Il regarda le corps nu de la jeune fille à coté de lui.

Il contempla ses magnifiques cheveux et ses seins ronds et plein.

Puis son regard descendit vers son ventre et sa petite chatte qu'il adorait déjà.

Ses cuisses étaient encore luisantes de son propre sperme.

Il sentit son sexe se lever, à nouveau plein de désir pour elle.

Il la fit basculer doucement sur le ventre et s'agenouilla entre ses cuisses.

Il passa ses deux mains sous son ventre afin de la faire se cambrer. Puis il glissa en elle.

Elle s'éveilla à moitié en gémissant et il donna un rythme presque aussi fort que la veille.

Il n'avait jamais aussi bien baisé de sa vie.

Cette fille était faite pour lui.

Son sexe emplissait totalement sa petite chatte, la tendant à l'exploser. Et cette sensation était divine pour lui comme pour elle.

Elle cria son plaisir, la voix rauque, et il partit presque aussitôt, en sentant les parois de son vagin se contracter contre son membre fiché en elle.

Il jouit à nouveau divinement, criant le prénom de la jeune femme.

Il se laissa tomber sur elle, l'emprisonnant entre ses bras.

Au bout d'un moment il bascula sur le dos, l'entraînant avec lui. Elle se pelotonna sur son torse et il lui caressa doucement les cheveux et les joues.

« Je te déteste de plus en plus » lui murmura-t-il avec tendresse.

« Moi aussi » dit-elle en souriant.


	6. lendemain

Ils avaient replongé dans le sommeil et furent réveillés par un toquement à la porte.

« entrez »

Gémit Ginny, mal réveillée.

Luna passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement:

« salut Ginny, euh, bonjour Draco…Vous avez faim? Vous voulez déjeuner? Blaise et moi avons ramené des beignets. Euh, Ginny, un hibou vient d'arriver de ton entraineur. Il est prêt de 11h00 du matin et le coach dit que tu as intérêt à être au moins morte, pour avoir raté l'entrainement sans prévenir… »

Ginny se leva d'un bond et enfila la première chose qui lui passait sous la main, à savoir la chemise de Draco.

Puis elle fila à la salle de bains.

Il eut le temps d'admirer les fesses rondes et fermes de la joueuse de Quidditch qu'elle était quand elle quitta la pièce au pas de charge.

Draco remit posément son caleçon et son pantalon puis rejoignit Blaise et Luna à la cuisine.

Attablés devant des tasses de thé et une montagne de beignets, ils déjeunaient en se tenant par la main.

Draco sourit à son ami.

Puis il regarda Luna. L'expression de cele-ci était comme toujours calme et tranquille mais il lui sembla lire dans ses yeux une expression qui ressemblait à de la joie.

Blaise la contemplait fréquement.

Draco se demanda comment la petite Serdaigle se comportait au lit.

Il avait toujours su que Ginny devait être explosive, vu son caractère de volcan en perpétuelle éruption. Il avait eu confirmation...

Mais Luna était plus insondable. Cependant, vu l'attitude de laise, qui donnait l'impression de n'avoir qu'une hate: reccomencer, elle devait veloir son pesant de gallions, elle aussi.

Ginny les rejoignit et avala à la hâte un beignet, sans même s'asseoir.

Puis elle fonça à sa chambre pour s'habiller et Draco la suivit.

Il récupéra sa chemise et l'immobilisa silencieusement, nue, l'obligeant à croiser son regard.

Il lui sourit, un peu anxieux:

« tu te rappelles que je te déteste? »

Elle rit en secouant la tête:

« oui je sais…Moi aussi d'ailleurs… »

« on se revoit ce soir? »

« oui sans problème »

« ici? »

« pas au manoir en tous cas »

« à quelle heure? »

« viens quand tu veux. C'est mon tour de cuisiner ce soir, je ferai des scampis flambés et du risotto. On pourrait manger tous les quatre »

Draco se sentit saliver. Voilà qui était plus tentant que la cuisine de sa mère.

Il se pencha sur elle et ils s'embrassèrent longuement.

Le baiser les laissa frustrés et haletants.

Impatients d'être au soir...

Draco regarda Ginny revêtir son équipement de Quidditch puis sauter dans la cheminée, son balai à la main et son sourire lui alla droit au cœur.

Les bras ballants, se sentant subitement très seul, il rejoignit Blaise et Luna.

Luna s'étira,faisant pointer ses seins sous sa fine blouse blanche et Draco réprima son rire en voyant Blaise la fixer avec désir. Ils sortirent avec elle, elle avait un RDV pour une interview.

Draco apprit ainsi qu'elle était journaliste pour la gazette du sorcier.

Blaise et lui se retrouvèrent brusquement seuls dans la rue, sous le chaud soleil du mois de juillet.

Ils se regardèrent, un peu ahuris par la rapidité des événements des dernières 24h00.

Il se rendirent dans un pub moldu et s'installèrent à la table la plus reculée.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, puis Blaise parla doucement:

« tu te souviens que je trouvais Ginny Weasley attirante et que ça te mettais en furie , tu crachais littéralement qu'elle était peut-être magnifique mais qu'elle était une traitresse à son sang? »

« oui »

Murmura Draco.

« tu te souviens qu'on cachait les affaires de Luna Lovegood parce qu'elle nous mettait mal à l'aise avec son sourire sincère et ses idées farfelues? »

« oui » dit encore Draco.

« on était deux petits cons »

« oui »

Ils contemplèrent leur tasse de café un long moment puis Draco se décida:

« tu l'aimes? »

« oui. Et toi? »

« oui. Mais je ne sais pas si' elle m'aime aussi. »

« bien sur que si. C'est Ginny Weasley, tu te souviens? Elle ne coucherait pas avec toi si elle ne t'aimait pas »

Draco fixa Blaise.

Celui-ci avait les yeux brillants, un sourire sur les lèvres et l'air plus heureux qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu.

Draco se sentait dans le même état.

Il lui posa la question qui lui tenait à couer:

"hum, elle est comment Luna?...Je veux dire, au lit?"

Blaise sourit:

"à la fois fidèle à elle-même et trés surprenante.L'ensemble m'a laissé une sacré envie d'y regouter! Et Ginny, elle tient toutes ses promesses?"

Draco rit à son tour:

"plus que ça même!"

Ils passèrent un long moment, perdus dans leurs pensées, puis se rendirent chez Pansy.

Ils voulaient le lui dire. Ils avaient peur qu'elle prenne leurs amours comme une trahison, mais ils lui devaient la vérité.

Pansy ne s'était jamais vraiment remise de la mort de Rogue.

Il l'avait protégée à l'époque de Poudlard.

Quand ça allait mal chez elle.

Si mal qu'elle pleurait les veilles de vacances.

Blaise et Draco avaient un jour de rentrée compris pourquoi elle n'aimait pas rentrer chez elle, en voyant les bleus sur son bras.

Ils en avaient parlé à Rogue et celui-ci était allé rendre une petite visite de courtoisie au beau-père de Pansy.

Et il avait fait pour la jeune fille ce que ni son père ni son beau-père n'avaient fait pour elle: il avait été attentif à ses études, à ses fréquentations, à ce qu'elle faisait de sa vie.

Pansy avait adoré Rogue. Il avait été le seul adulte à se soucier d'elle, à la secouer, à croire en elle.

Sa mort l'avait laissée dévastée.

Elle mit longtemps à répondre à leur coup de sonnette.

Elle n 'eut pas l'air enchantée de les voir.

Contrairement à son habitude elle n'était pas encore coiffée et maquillée, elle portait une nuisette et ses cheveux étaient emmélés. Ses lèvres ,bien que sans maquillage, étaient gonflées et rougies. Pansy était trés jolie au naturel mais là elle était belle, presque sauvage.

Elle les fit entrer d'assez mauvaise grâce, rougissante.

Draco et Blaise étaient surpris.

Pansy et eux étaient réellement amis, depuis très longtemps.

Son comportement était incompréhensible.

Mais en entrant dans son salon ils comprirent instantanément.

Neville Londubat était assis sur le canapé, une tasse dans la main, sa chemise était froissée et ses cheveux ébouriffés.

Il se leva pour saluer les deux serpentards et piqua un fard devant les mines ahuries de Draco et Blaise.

Pansy était rouge vif, et avait l'air prête à se gifler le premier qui se moquerait d'elle ou de Neville.

Draco était secoué d 'un rire nerveux.

Blaise sourit au couple et leur dit:

« il faut qu'on vous parle de Ginny et Luna! »


	7. rencontrer 1

_**Toutes mes excuses pour la longue attente, heureusement une review m'a redonné le gout d'écrire cette histoire^^**_

Ginny passa nerveusement les mains sur le bas de sa robe, et se tortilla, peu à l'aise.

Draco, prêt à frapper à la porte, la regarda en souriant :

« Tu es magnifique, ne t'en fais pas ! »

Ginny soupira furieusement :

« Tu peux me rappeler comment j'en suis arrivée là ? »

Il ricana :

« Parce que tu m'aimes ! »

Elle plissa le nez :

« Ma mère m'avait pourtant prévenue de ne pas tomber amoureuse ! »

« Allez, on y va ! »

Elle vacilla.

« Courage ! Ils sont ravis ils ne vont pas te manger ! »

« Tu dis ça Malfoy…Oh mais de toutes façons, la semaine prochaine tu viens au Terrier, tiens, et il y aura mes cinq frères ! »

Draco la dévisagea :

« Mais j'étais pas au courant ! »

« Normal je viens de le décider ! »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Ginny frappa à la porte du manoir Malfoy.

La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement (Narcissa attendait sans aucun doute derrière).

Elle ne jeta pas un seul regard à Draco mais offrit à Ginny un immense sourire :

« Ginny !Bienvenue à la maison ! »

Ginny sourit, un tantinet crispée :

« Euh, merci Mme Malfoy ! »

« Oh mais appelle moi Narcissa voyons ! »

Ginny avança dans le hall, la main de Draco sur ses reins lui interdisant de toutes manières toute fuite en arrière.

Elle rencontra le regard de Lucius Malfoy qui avait l'air aussi à l'aise qu'un poisson rouge au milieu du Sahara…

« Bonjour Ginny, je suis heureux de te rencontrer… »

« nous nous connaissons depuis toujours M. Malfoy, d'ailleurs, lors de ma rentrée en première année à Poudlard vous m'avez fait un cadeau surprise très original et »

Narcissa frappa alors vivement dans ses mains pour annoncer que le repas allait refroidir et qu'il était grand temps de passer à table tandis que Draco se plaçait judicieusement entre son père et sa fiancée.

Lucius s'assit, guindé, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

Ginny reporta son attention sur le lustre en cristal pendant du plafond.

Draco s'assit à ses cotés, ce qui était contraire à la bienséance, mais nul ne lui fit de réflexion.

Narcissa posa cérémonieusement un saladier sur la table.

Elle souriait et babillait sans cesse mais Ginny voyait parfaitement des perles de sueur couler le long de ses tempes.

Narcissa s'installa de l'autre coté de Ginny et lui prit la main.

Sur un regard de sa femme, Lucius entreprit de servir l'entrée.

Draco inspecta nerveusement le contenu de son assiette, et il fut surpris de constater que la salade coleslow qu'elle contenait avait l'air mangeable.

Profitant que Narcissa accaparait l'attention de Ginny, Lucius se pencha vers son fils et murmura :

« Repas acheté chez le traiteur ! »

Draco soupira et attaqua son assiette avec entrain.

Narcissa, après avoir complimenté Ginny sur sa robe, son collier, ses boucles d'oreilles, son bracelet, sa coiffure et sa bonne mine, se trouva visiblement à cours de compliments et demanda, d'une voix légèrement aigue :

« Alors, les enfants, qu'avez-vous fait de beau cet après-midi ? »

Ginny s'étouffa avec sa première bouchée de coleslow et Draco rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Comme toutes les après-midi depuis un mois qu'ils se fréquentaient assidûment pour de bon, ils avaient passé leur temps à faire l'amour.

Il se reprit et noya vaguement le poisson :

« Nous nous sommes reposés, et nous avons, euh, discuté. On a vu Blaise et...euh, sa petite amie, également ! »

Ginny, d'une voix claire et intelligible, articula :

«Sa petite amie, c'est Luna Lovegood. Mais il me semble que vous la connaissez ! »

Lucius crispa ses doigts sur la nappe.

Narcissa, plus morte que vive, réussit néanmoins à dire :

« Une si charmante jeune fille ! »

Ginny lui sourit :

« En effet. Elle n'a même pas cherché à se venger… de vous, je veux dire, bien entendu!»

Draco passa un bras autour des épaules de Ginny.

Elle lui lança un regard furtif.

Respirant profondément elle décida de se calmer.

Lucius, à qui sa femme envoyait force coups de pied sous la table, se décida à être poli :

« J'ai croisé ton père ce matin, Ginny. Au ministère…Il avait l'air très en forme »

« Ah oui. C'est parce que ma mère l'a mit au régime pour le mariage de Ron et Hermione, le mois prochain. Tiens au fait Draco, j'ai dit à Hermione de t'ajouter à la liste des invités, elle a mit 3 jours pour me croire… »

Draco sourit.

Ginny n'avait mit personne au courant de sa liaison avec lui, Hermione mise à part.

Mais celle-ci savait tenir un secret.

Narcissa rebondit sur le sujet :

« Je suis certaine que ce mariage sera magnifique ! »

Ginny lui sourit :

« Il y aura beaucoup de roux… »

Un ange passa et Lucius se précipita pour aller chercher la suite du repas. Chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait de toute sa vie…

Ils eurent droit à du faisan rôti, avec des airelles et de la purée de navets.

Ginny complimenta Narcissa, qui avoua avoir tout commandé à un traiteur :

« Je ne cuisine pas très bien.. »

Lucius et Draco échangèrent un regard : « pas très bien » était un doux euphémisme…

Ginny proposa :

« Je peux vous apprendre quelques trucs si vous voulez, ma mère m'a apprit à cuisiner et elle est un véritable cordon bleu ! »

Draco regarde son père :

« Hier soir, Ginny nous a fait un gratin d'endives au jambon et à la sauce blanche fabuleux… »

Le ton de Draco était rêveur et Lucius regarda sa femme, implorant, pour qu'elle accepte.

Narcissa sourit pour la millième fois de la soirée :

« Je serais ravie de passer du temps avec toi ma chérie ! »

Elle en faisait sans doute un peu trop, mais Draco savait que ses intentions étaient bonnes.

Lucius évita de parler directement à Ginny, et celle-ci réussit à se retenir de sortir d'autres vacheries.

Il lui avait fallut du temps pour accepter de s'avouer être amoureuse de Draco Malfoy.

L'impression de trahir son frère mort la taraudait.

Mais Draco n'était plus le même.

Il avait mûrit, évolué.

La vie continuait.

Après le café, ils passèrent au salon pour boire le café, que lui servit Lucius.

Elle fit accidentellement tomber son morceau de sucre et il se précipita pour le ramasser à sa place, et lui en offrit un autre.

Elle en resta déroutée.

Lucius Malfoy, la servant comme une princesse...

Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard de Draco qui lui sourit, une étincelle de joie dans le regard.

Elle se souvint combien ils s'étaient disputés et battus, à Poudlard.

Et, cet après-midi, ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps à se donner du plaisir...

Elle se secoua et prêta une oreille plus attentive aux propos de Narcissa :

« Et il était un bébé magnifique, et très calme ! A part bien sur lorsqu'il faisait ses dents, alors là il pleurait la nuit et il avait les fesses rouges, avec sa peau claire c'était un cauchemar ! Mais une bonne potion calmante et ça allait mieux ! »

Draco intervint :

« Maman, ça suffit comme ça ! »

Mais Ginny protesta, machiavélique :

« Mais non Dray ! Ça m'intéresse ! Il était un beau bébé alors ? »

« Oh oui ! Avec ses petites mèches blondes et ses yeux gris ! On l'aurait mangé ! Et il était tout rond ! Plein de petits plis ! Aux fesses et aux cuisses ! On aurait dit une caille ! »

Draco protesta faiblement :

« Maman ! »

Mais ni Narcissa ni Ginny n'y prirent garde :

« Il faut dire qu'il avait un beau poids de naissance : il pesait 4kgs ! Il était tellement mignon, même à peine né ! »

Lucius intervint :

« Tu veux rire ? À la naissance il ressemblait à un elfe de maison ! »

3 paires d'yeux désapprobateurs le fixèrent en silence et Lucius se tut, prudent.

Narcissa, radieuse, enchaîna :

« J'adorais le promener, tout le monde s'extasiait sur lui, il était très souriant »

« Ça a changé ! »

Insinua Ginny, perfide.

Draco lui tira la langue :

« Je te souris pas, peut-être ? »

« À moi oui, mais reconnais que c'est assez nouveau ! »

Narcissa continua sur sa lancée :

« Et il a marché tard parce qu'il était prudent ! Il ne se lâchait d'une main que s'il se tenait de l'autre ! »

« Ah ça, ça ne m'étonne pas ! »

Commenta Ginny, narquoise, tandis que Draco s'enfonçait dans son fauteuil, rouge de honte.

« Et il aimait que je le fasse manger, même grand ! Tu te souviens Lucius ? Il avait déjà au moins 5 ans qu'il fallait faire le balai pour qu'il mange ! » _**(ndla : faire le balai, version sorcier, c'est comme faire l'avion version moldue : on fait voler la fourchette qui doit atterrir dans la bouche de l'enfant)**_

Ginny tendit une autre perche :

« Et il était obéissant ? »

Narcissa se tendit un peu :

"Et bien, il était très intelligent, et terriblement indépendant, alors il aimait déjà prendre ses propres décisions, vois-tu.. »

Ginny voyait très, très bien.

Narcissa risque une question :

« Tu as envie d'avoir des enfants ma chérie ? »

« Eh bien…Pas tout de suite, mais un jour oui ! Je rêve d'une petite fille ! »

Lucius se tendit nettement :

« Un garçon est obligatoire ! »

Ginny le regarda comme s'il avait été une crotte de gobelin :

« Je prendrai ce qui viendra ! »

« Moi aussi ! »

Coassa Draco.

« Vous êtes faits pour vous entendre ! »

Piailla Narcissa.

Lorsqu'ils prirent congé, vers 23h00, Narcissa les invita avec fougue pour le surlendemain.

Elle et Ginny convinrent que celle-ci viendrait dès 17h00 pour apprendre à Narcissa à faire rôtir correctement un poulet.

Ce qui amena un faible sourire sur les lèvres de Lucius.

Ginny et Draco transplanèrent jusqu'à chez Neville, ou ce dernier, en compagnie de Blaise, Luna et bien entendu de Pansy, les attendait.

« Alors ? »

Interrogea immédiatement Pansy :

« Parfait ! J'ai apprit que Draco était un bon gros bébé et qu'il avait les fesses rouges quand il faisait ses dents ! »

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, sauf Draco, qui prit Ginny sur ses genoux et lui murmura à l'oreille : »

Tu vas me le payer ma chérie ! »

« Oh oui ! Une fessée ! »

Insinua Ginny, ce qui fit immédiatement durcir son petit ami.

Luna regarda Ginny :

« Tu sais qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu le présentes à ta famille AVANT le mariage de Ron et Hermione… »

« Oui, c'est prévu, on va dîner au Terrier la semaine prochaine ! »

Draco pâlit, tandis que Blaise, Pansy et Neville le regardaient avec pitié.


	8. rencontrer 2

Draco regarda la jeune fille à coté de lui.

Vêtue d'une robe d'été longue et fluide,à la découpe d'un soutien gorge et d'un magnifique vert bronze, ses cheveux retenus par une couronne de fleurs,elle était splendide.

Et elle était sienne. Et elle était allée rencontrer ses propres parents la semaine passée...

Il referma le dernier bouton de sa chemise blanche, puis le rouvrit en soupirant.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et regarda Ginny bien en face.

Elle souriait, mais paraissait un peu pale :

« je l'ai fait, moi,hein ! »

« oui mais mes parents savaient que tu allais venir et ils t'avaient invitée ! Moi…Personne ne s'attend à me voir ! »

Ginny posa sa tête contre son épaule et il la serra contre lui.

« on peut toujours s'enfuir aux Maldives si tu veux »

« la propositon ne manque pas de charme, Dray, mais vu ta couleur de peau et la mienne on passerait notre temps planqués sous les parasols, ne pouvant se baigner que la nuit, alors autant affronter ma famille ! »

Ils transplanèrent en se tenant par la main et Draco leva la main pour frapper à la porte.

Ginny frissonna.

Elle avait avertit ses parents qu'elle voulait leur présenter son compagnon.

Sa mère avait été ravie. Mais Ginny savait que le fait que son compagnon fut Draco Malfoy n'avait en aucun cas été envisagé par sa mère, ni son père, ni aucun de ses frères.

Hermione ,avertie, n'y croyait visiblement pas encore tout à fait…

La porte s'ouvrit sur une Molly à la mine réjouie :

« GINNY MA CHERIE ! »

Mais le sourire de Molly passa de Ginny à Draco et se fana tout aussitôt.

Molly resta interdite une seconde, puis claqua la porte.

Draco et Ginny n'eurent même pas le temps d'échanger un regard que la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, Molly attrapa sa fille par le bras et la tira promptement à l'intèrieur avant de claquer à nouveau la porte.

Et de la verrouiller.

Draco resta sur le seuil, se demandant si, finalement, il ne s'en tirait pas à bon compte.

Molly, elle, serrait sa fille contre elle et avait sorti sa baguette.

« mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? Ginny, tu n'as rien ? Il ne t'a pas blessée au moins ? »

« maman…Range ta baguette s'il te plait ! Draco est mon petit ami, c'est lui que je vais vous présenter ! »

Molly regarda sa fille un moment avec inquiétude, avant de passer une main fraiche sur son front.

D'une voix particulièrement douce, elle l'interrogea :

« tu as de la fièvre ma chérie ? Tu as mangé quelque chose de bizarre ? Ou alors tu as bu une potion que tu n'as pas préparée ? »

« maman ! je vais bien, et je suis en possession de mes moyens ! on peut le faire entrer à présent ? »

Arthur, qui avait assisté à la scène sans mot dire intervint enfin :

« il t'a mise sous imperium ! »

« pas du tout ! »

« alors il te fait chanter ? »

« mais NON ! »

« Ginny, il y a une explication, voyons, ce n'est pas…normal ! »

« la seule explication c'est qu'on est AMOUREUX ! »

Molly lacha sa fille et son mari dut la retenir précipitament, la faisant asseoir sur une chaise avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse.

Ginny, rouge comme une tomate, ouvrit la porte.

Draco entra, d'un pas seulement, et salua les parents de sa fiancée :

« Mme Weasley, M. Weasley, enchanté de vous voir ! »

Arthur le dévisagea, incapable de décider s'il devait le tuer, le mettre à la porte ou l'embrasser.

Ginny s'empara de la main de Draco et le tira vers la salle principale, s'adressant à sa mère :

« repose toi un peu,maman, je vais surveiller le repas ! »

Draco la suivit sans se faire prier jusqu'à la cuisine, ou une forte odeur de chou saturait l'atmosphère.

Ginny s'arma d'une louche et ouvrit une grosse marmite qui mijotait sur le feu.

Draco saliva immédiatement.

Il risqua un oeil dans la marmite et vit du chou à la saucisse en train de cuire.

Il sourit à Ginny.

Cette dernière lui avait préparé ce même repas la semaine précédente, en lui précisant qu'elle tenait cette recette de sa mère mais la réussissait moins bien qu'elle. Etant donné que Draco s'était reservit 3 fois et avait quasiment léché son assiète (quasiment:il était un Malfoy, aprés tout!) il se sentit tout ragaillairdit.

Cela ne dura pas.

Ils entendirent des cris venant de l'entrée, et, presque aussitot, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit sur Bill et Percy.

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent un moment interdits, avant de se retourner vers leur soeur:

« Ginny...Tu es devenue folle! »

s'exclama Percy.

Ginny sourit à ses frères:

« Bill, Percy, vous connaissez déjà Draco, mais laissez moi vous le présenter comme mon petit ami! »

Et elle attrapa Malfoy par le col de sa chemise, le forçant à se baisser et l'embrassa passionément devant ses frères médusés.

Puis, elle entraina Draco vers le salon, laissant Bill et Percy dans la cuisine, sous le choc.

Ses parents étaient assis autour de la table déjà mise.

Hermione et Ron venaient d'arriver, et,visiblement, Ron venait d'être mit au courant par ses parents.

Hermione, gardant son calme, soupira en voyant leurs mains liées.

Ginny défia son frère du regard.

Ce dernier devenait de plus en plus rouge.

Ron s'approcha de Draco et celui-ci n'eut que le temps d'esquiver le coup.

Hermione et Arthur sautèrent sur Ron et Ginny l'interpella:

« ça suffit Ron! La guerre est finie je te rappelle! »

Ron secoua la tête:

« tu es devenue folle Ginny. Totalement dingue! »

Mais il grimpa les escaliers, sans plus regarder personne.

Molly s'adressa à Hermione:

« tu le savais? »

« oui »

« depuis longtemps? »

« deux semaines »

Ginny fixait sa mère les yeux dans les yeux.

Molly regarda Bill et Percy qui revenaient de la cuisine, et s'assirent à coté de leurs parents.

Fleur s'avança enfin, du coin ou elle était restée tapie.

Elle s'assit à coté de Bill et le regarda silencieusement.

Bill soupira et s'adressa à sa famille, tendue et sur la défensive:

« Fleur et moi avions une nouvelle à vous annoncer. Je ne sais pas si finalement le moment est bien choisit, mais nous allons avoir un bébé... »

Molly fondit en larmes et serra Bill dans ses bras, puis Fleur nettement plus brièvement et plus froidement.

Percy les féliçita du bout des lèvres.

Hermione embrassa son beau-frère et sa belle-soeur.

Ginny les féliçita aussi et Bill et Fleur acceptèrent son accolade.

Mais si Fleur accepta de serrer la main de Draco, Bill l'ignora royalement.

Charlie arriva avec George.

Draco avait beaucoup craint la rencontre avec ce dernier.

Mais,dès qu'il l'apperçut, il comprit qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de celui-ci.

George ne se rendit pas compte de la présence de Draco.

Lequel comprit que la seule chose dont George se préoccupait était l'absence de Fred.

Charlie fut celui qui réagit le moins mal.

Il regarda Draco, puis Ginny, puis encore Draco et ricana nerveusement.

Il secoua la tête et dit à sa soeur:

« si c'est une blague, elle est nulle! »

« ce n'est pas une blague! »

« ben c'est nul quand même! »

Mais il embrassa Ginny et serra la main de Draco,bien que froidement.

Hermione se rendit à la cuisine et en revint avec la marmite fumante.

La plupart des membres de la famille Weasley étaient déjà assis autour de la table, et les derniers debout s'installèrent, dans un silence de mort.

Ginny monta chercher Ron.

Il était assis sur son ancien lit et invectiva Ginny dès qu'il la vit:

« comment tu as pu faire ça? »

« je n'ai pas choisit de tomber amoureuse! »

« c'est parce qu'il est riche? »

Ginny lui balança une gifle mémorable et Ron s'excusa.

« maintenant tu vas descendre et te comporter en homme civilisé. Draco est amoureux de moi, moi de lui, et ce n'est pas négociable,c'est à prendre ou à laisser, OK? »

Ron se leva et descendit. Au bas des escaliers il regarda Ginny et lui dit à mi-voix:

« c'est pas pour toi que je le fais, c'est pour maman! »

« je le sais bien! »

Draco fut placé entre Ginny et Molly, en face de Fleur.

Fleur était la seule que la venue de Draco semblait réjouir un tant soit peu.

Se sentant sans doute en position de force étant donné sa grossesse, elle s'adressa à Draco, tandis que la louche enchantée remplissait les assiètes:

"je suis ravie de ta venue dans la famille Draco, ra-vie! Avec un peu de chance, ils te détesteront encore plus que moi! Si tu veux,on peut former un club: le club des pièces rapportées détestées!"

Draco réprimait un rire nerveux tandis que Molly fusillait Fleur du regard.

Ginny s'adressa à Hermione:

"tu en es ou des derniers préparatifs?Tu as besoin d'aide?"

Hermione ,la seule à manger avec Charlie, se racla la gorge et sourit à Ginny:

"il reste encore les pétales de roses à disposer dans les paniers, et des petites choses comme ça. Tu peux venir demain soir à la maison si tu veux!"

Ginny approuva de la tête, mais Ron intervint:

"pas lui!"

Draco ouvrit la bouche mais Ginny le prit de vitesse:

"Est-ce que Luna et Neville t'ont informée qu'ils viendraient accompagnés, eux aussi?"

Hermione soupira:

"oui. Mais je n'en ai pas encore informé Ron..."

Ron dévisagea sa fiancée:

"quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il y a?"

Draco profita du silence du au fait qu'Hermione tardait à lui répondre pour glisser:

"non mais on peut ne pas venir au mariage hein, on ne veut pas gacher la fête!"

Ron l'ignora et s'adressa à Hermione et Ginny:

"c'est qui,ON?"

Ginny le regarda droit dans les yeux:

"Luna sort avec Blaise Zabini et Neville avec Pansy Parkinson!"

Dans la salle à manger, le silence était tel qu'on entendait les cris des gnomes qui se battaient dans le jardin.

Fleur sourit aimablement à Draco et lui dit:

"je t'ai déjà dit à quel point je suis heureuse de ton arrivée dans la famille? et c'est pour quand le mariage?"

Draco rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, tandis qu'Arthur menaçait de tomber dans les pommes.

D'un même mouvement, Bill,Percy et Ron se saisirent de leur baguette, tandis que Molly, éperdue, s'adressait à sa fille:

"non mais rien ne presse! le mariage n'est pas obligatoire de toutes façons!"

Fleur regarda sa belle-mère avec amusement:

"c'est amusant Molly, quand je pense à quel point vous nous avez harcelés, Billet moi, et aussi Ron et Hermione, pour qu'on se marie le plus vite possible!"

Le silence se fit à nouveau.

Draco, géné, regardait son assiète avec envie, n'osant pas y toucher.

Alors, Ginny se leva.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux mais visiblement la colère prédominait:

"vous me faites honte. Vous n'êtes pas mieux que les sangs purs que vous croyez mépriser. Vous refusez d'évoluer et d'accepter que les gens puissent changer et mériter une deuxième chance. Je vous ai amené Draco, parce que nous sommes heureux semaine dernière je suis allée au manoir Malfoy, et ça s'est bien passé.Pourtant j'avais peur, et je pense que les parents de Draco aussi. Mais rester sur sa première impression est une mauvaise idée, il vaut mieux crever l'abces et évoluer! Puisque c'est comme ça on s'en va, je viendrai seule à votre mariage, Hermione, mais sachez que j'aurais voulu autre chose!"

Draco la suivit et ils s'apprêtaient à quitter la pièce quand Arthur les appela:

"revenez, on a même pas commencé à manger!"

Molly, à moitié levée, les y invita à son tour:

"asseyez-vous! vous ne partirez que quand vos assietes seront vides!"

Ginny esquissa un sourire et regarda Bill dans les yeux:

"assied toi petite soeur, je t'aime assez pour accepter pas mal de choses!"

Elle reporta son attention sur Charlie qui se contenta de leur faire un clin d'oeil.

Puis sur Percy qui grimaça et leur montra la table, en murmurant:

"laisse moi u peu de temps..."

George pliait sa serviette sans les regarder et elle planta enfin son regard dans celui de Ron.

Il baissa la tête et finit par dire:

"t'es ma soeur..."

Ils se rassirent.

Arthur se leva et dit:

"bien. Je vais chercher une bonne bouteille!"

Au bout d'un verre chacun du Bordeaux français offert par les parents de Fleur, l'atmosphère s'était considérablement détendue.

Et au bout de deux verres, même Ron riait de tout son coeur.

Draco mangea 4 fois du chou à la saucisse et innonda Molly de compliments. Aprés son 3° verre, il demandait à Arthur et Molly de l'adopter...

Fleur, la seule à ne pas boire pour cause de gossesse, finit par venir s'asseoir à coté de Draco, et ils se fabriquèrent en riant leur carte de membre du club des pièces rapportées détestées.

Molly , en larmes (le vin aidant) les serra contre son coeur et déchira les cartes de membres.

A la fin du repas, tandis qu'ils dégustaient le gateau au chocolat amené par Bill et Fleur, et que le repas ressemblait finalement à tous les repas de famille Weasley, Percy, pompette, tapota son verre avec sa cuillère pour attirer l'attention:

"bon...C'est le moment ou jamais...Maman...Papa...J'ai un truc à vous dire... je suis gay!"


End file.
